Wondering What Might Have Been
by Promise Me You'll Love Me
Summary: Here Is A One-Shot Song Fic. To The Song What Might Have Been By Little Texas. Complete Summary Inside.


**_A/N: Hello! Rain Here!_**

**_Here is a One-Shot to the song 'What Might Have Been' by Little Texas  
><em>**

**_I would like to send a big shout out to MadameRozaBelikova for helping me edit and proof this story! Thank you so very much!_**

**_Please help me as a writer by Reading and Reviewing! I love to hear those comments!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the song 'What Might Have Been'. All rights go to their original owners.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: At the end Last Sacrifice, things between Adrian and Rose were shattered. After being away from after three years, Adrian comes back to court. Thing have gotten much better for both of them and they both have moved on. When Adrian appears on Rose's doorstep they both can help but think "What Might Have Been" between them. Based on the song 'What Might Have Been' by Little Texas.<strong>_

–**Rose's Point Of View–**

Sitting in my living room staring at the wall, and sipping my tea slowly, I started reminiscing about the times I'd spent with Adrian. Good ones and bad ones.

~*~*~Memory~*~*~

_Finally, Adrian looked back at me. For the first time ever, he looked vulnerable. "When you come back, will you give me a fair shot?"_

_I hid my surprise. "What do you mean?"_

_"It's like I said. You've never wanted me, never even considered me. The flowers the flirting… it rolled right off you. You are so gone for him, and nobody noticed. If you go do your thing, will you take me seriously? Will you give me a chance when you return?"_

_"Will you?" He repeated._

_"Of course."_

_"Just keep your promise and come back."_

_"I didn't actually use the word _promise_," I pointed out._

_He smiled and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You're right. I'm going miss you, little Dhampir. Be careful. If you ever need anything, let me know. I'll be waiting for you."_

_I thanked him again and left._

~*~*~ End Of Memory~*~*~  
>~*~*~Memory Shift~*~*~<p>

_So it was with some surprise that I saw the person waiting for at the airport's exit was Adrian._

_A grin spread over my face, and I picked up the pace. I threw my arms around him astonishing both of us. "I have never been happier to see you in my life," I said._

_He squeezed me tightly and then let me go, regarding me admiringly. "The dreams never do justices to real life, little Dhampir. You look amazing."_

~*~*~ End Of Memory~*~*~  
>~*~*~Memory Shift~*~*~<p>

_Adrian ran his hand through his hair. "Really, it's my fault. It was there. A hundred times there. How often did I see it? I knew. Over and over, you'd say you were through with him…and over and over I'd believed it…no matter what my eyes showed me. No matter what my heart told me. My. Fault."_

_"Adrian–"_

_"I loved you! I loved you and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!" The Change in his features also caught me by surprise. His voice filled the room. So much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He strode toward me, hand clasped over his chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time."_

_I turned my back to him and stalked away. "Adrian, what do you want me to say? I can apologize forever, but there's nothing else I can do here. I never wanted to hurt you; I can't say that enough. But the rest? Do you really expect me to be sad about everything else having worked out? Should I wish I was still I was accused of murder?"_

_"No," he said. "I don't want you to suffer. Much. But the next time you're in bed with Belikov, stop and remember that not everyone made it out as well as you did."_

_I turned back to face him. "Adrian, I never–"_

_"Not just me, little Dhampir," he added quietly. "There's been a lot of collateral damage along the way while you battled against the world. I was a victim, obviously. But what about Jill? What happens to her now that you've abandoned her to the royal wolves? And Eddie? Have you thought about him? And where's your Alchemist?_"

~*~*~ End Of Memory~*~*~

And the finale memory I have of him and me together; and it's not a happy one. The memory of being left speechless in _the_ room. I think this has to be my most painful memory of him and me.

~*~*~Memory Shift~*~*~

Collateral damage._ I'd brought down a lot of people with me, intentionally or no. But, as Adrian's words continued sinking into me, one of them suddenly gave me pause._

_"Victim," I said slowly. "That's the difference between you and me."_

_"Huh?" He'd been watching me closely while I'd considered the fates of my friends and was caught off guard now. "What are you talking about?"_

_"You said you were a victim. That's why… that's why ultimately, you and I aren't matched for each other. In spite of everything that's happened, I've never thought of myself that way. Being a victim means you are powerless. That you won't take action. Always…always I've done something to fight for myself… for others. No matter what."_

_I'd never seen such outrage on Adrian's face. "That's what you think of me? That's I'm lazy? Powerless?"_

_Not exactly. But I had a feeling that after this conversation, he would run off to the comfort of his cigarettes and alcohol and maybe whatever female company he could find._

_"No," I said. "I think you're amazing. I think you're strong. But I don't think you've realized it – or learned how to use any of that."_

_"This," he said, moving towards the door, "was the last thing I expected. You destroy my life and then feed me inspirational philosophy."_

_"I'm just telling you the truth. You're better than this…better than whatever it is you're going to do now."_

_Adrian rested his hand on the doorknob and gave me a rueful look. "Rose, I'm an addict with no work ethic who's like going to go insane. I'm not like you. I'm not a superhero."_

_"Not yet," I said._

_He scoffed, shook his and opened the door. Just before leaving, he gave me one more backwards glance. "The contract's null and void, by the way."_

_I felt like I was slapped I'd been slapped in the face. And in one of those rare moments, Rose Hathaway was rendered speechless. I had no witty quips, no elaborate explanations, and no profound insight._

_Adrian left, and I wondered if I would if I'd ever see him again._

Coming out of that memory and I thought of what had happened since.

It's been three years since I have seen Adrian Ivashkov walk out of that room, leaving me there staring at the door. Last I heard of him was from Lissa. She said that he went back to college for law, graduated, became a lawyer and is now engaged.

I've changed as well. And a lot has happened, as well.

One month later, I called Dimitri's family and asked if we could web-cam chat together and we did. It was awesome seeing them again, even if wasn't in person.

Viktoria and I patched things up and were happy friends, no, sisters again. Then came the hard part. I told them I had someone here that wanted to see them, which surprised them when Dimitri came over and came in front of the cam. After we explained how and what happened, they were so happy they were in tears and kept thanking me and Lissa over and over again. To which I told them; "It was an honor to do it. And I'm glad we did it."

Two months later I found out I was two and half months pregnant, meaning it happened right after I got shot; and it was Dimitri's. Of course I couldn't believe it and neither could Dimitri. We didn't know how it happened, maybe it happened because I was shadow kissed. Maybe it happened because Dimitri was turned then turned back, maybe it is because of both of those reasons, or it could've happened for a completely different reason.

But to tell you the truth we didn't care. We were just so happy that we could have a family together. Another thing that amazed us was that not only was I pregnant with Dimitri's child, but we were expecting twins. We felt so blessed to be getting two wonderful miracles for the price of one.

A few weeks after that when I was nearly three months along, Dimitri and I took a break and went back to Russia. We told Dimitri's family the news together, in person. Three day after that Dimitri proposed to me, in front of his family and a whole restaurant, of course I said yes. We decided together to have the wedding after the twins were born.

When the time came to find out if we were having boys or girls Dimitri said that they were two girls and I said that they were two boys.

I was right.

When our Twin boys were born, we named our first born son Aleksandr "Alec" Ian Belikov. And our second born son was named…Ivan Mason Belikov, in memory of Mason Ashford and Ivan Zeklos

After they were born, we found two more Dhampir couples who had a couple of kids that were biologically both of theirs. But wait, it gets even better than that.

Neither of the couples had been brought back to life by spirit. They were neither shadow kissed nor former Strigoi.

It was later that we found out that it is possible, but much harder for two Dhampirs to conceive, but when they can the kids turn out to be Dhampirs as well. I'm glad that it's possible.

Ever since we found those two other couples, more and more have come out of the wood-work. When this happened Lissa made the Dhampir and Moroi doctors keep a record for future generations.

A little over two years ago, Dimitri and I got married. Lissa was my maid of honor and Christian as Dimitri's Best Man. Just like we were for theirs. I swear I saw Adrian out of the corner of my eyes, but dismissed it. I knew, even thought I sent him an invite, he wouldn't come.

Soon after we came back from our honeymoon I was made Captain of the Royal Guard. Not because Lissa was my best friend and the Queen, but because of the effort I put into my job and being able to raise and spend time with my family.

And now three years after Adrian left, Dimitri had become Head Guardian of the court Guardians recently – since Hans is now retired – along with being Christian's Guardian from three years ago.

I can't believe how much has happened since Adrian left. To this day I regret how I treated Adrian and I wonder ever so often: What might have been?

I was brought out of my reverie by someone knocking on the door. Getting up, I opened the door to reveal…a pair of emerald eyes that used to haunt me and that last time I saw them; were broken and fill with sadness, disgust, and pure hatred all directed at me.

These emerald eyes belonged to someone who caused me pain the last time I saw him.

They belonged to Adrian.

–**Adrian's Point Of View–**

I have finally come back to court.

It has been years since I last saw Rose. Three years to be exact. Three years since I left her there in that room, after yelling at her for breaking my heart.

I remember when you made that promise with me, Little Dhampir. That promise to me to give me a shot.

To tell you the truth I was happy she was happy. But I couldn't stop thinking: Why can't you be happy like that with me and not him, Rose?

Ever since I became a lawyer and proposed to Ever Conta, I can't help but wonder what could've happened if Belikov never came back. Belikov, he was the one that changed everything.

My Little Dhampir oh how I miss seeing her and calling her that.

Thanks to the Guardian at the gate, I was now arriving on Rose's front doorstep.

It was a really nice house as well. Defiantly not something a Guardian's paycheck could afford, so either Lissa or Abe bought it for her. The question now was: Why? Why would she need something this big if only she and Dimitri live here? Yes, I know that she and Dimitri got married a little over two years ago. I was invited and was there, just to get some closure and maybe to see if she was truly happy. She was.

I left before the reception.

The house was two-stories. It was a beautiful red brick house with white shutters and curtains and a dark red front door. IT was very Rose. In the front yard was a beautiful tree that had a tire swing in it with a white picket fence that wrapped around the property. The yard was also neatly kept and on the front porch there were a few toys that little kids played with along with a porch swing.

I walked up the little stone path to the front steps and to the door, I knocked three times. After a minute the door opened revealing…a pair of beautiful brown eyes, eyes I used to wish were mine.

The eyes of my Little Dhampir.

–**Rose's Point Of View–**

"Adrian, hi." To tell you I was surprised to see him would be an understatement. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Rose. Like I told you years ago 'dreams never do justices to real life', Little Dhampir. You look amazing," he said, looking at me as if I was going to disappear. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," I said side-stepping so he could come in closing the door behind him.

Leaning forward, he suddenly pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. Pulling back to look at me, he wiped the tears I didn't know I had. "Don't cry. It's just me," He told me, smiling.

Letting me go he looked around the living room. "You have a beautiful home, Little Dhampir." He told me turning to face me.

"Actually it's a mess. Sorry, I haven't really time to clean the last couple days," I told him going around him to clean up a bit. After moving some of the boys' toys out of the way, I turned back to him. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's a nice night out."

"Sure, that would be lovely."

"Okay, let me just go upstairs and change out of my lounge clothes. Make yourself at home." In gestured to the couch.

He looked me over as if just noticing I was in pajama pants and a red tank top.

"Okay. Take your time." He then preceded to take a seat on the couch.

Going upstairs and getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank, I grabbed my stake, phone, and keys and left mine and Dimitri's room.

–**Adrian's Point Of View–**

When she opened the door, she looked shocked that it was me who was there. Well I couldn't really blame her.

After she left to change I looked around the room again.

There were more toys in here. They were all for boys. I wonder if she adopted or had a kid with some Moroi or if they were Lissa's son Andre's, but they were too old for him. I also noticed some pictures.

Getting up, I went to look at them.

They were of Dimitri and Rose, Dimitri alone, and of Rose alone. There were also some of Dimitri, Rose and some people who looked like Dimitri, with a few with those same people and either Rose or Dimitri. There were also some of Lissa, Sparky, Eddie and Rose's parents; some in groups or paired or alone. There was even an old one of Rose and Lissa in Fairy costumes. There were a couple of pictures of Dimitri and a Moroi who had the Zeklos family features. Ivan Zeklos if I had to guess.

But there were some that really caught my attention.

They were the ones of Dimitri and Rose with two kids about three maybe four years old that look almost exactly like my Little Dhampir and Dimitri.

A voice startled me, making me jump.

–**Rose's Point Of View–**

I came back into the living room and saw him looking at some of the photos we had on a big shelf in here. But I noticed he was staring at the ones of Dimitri, Alec, Ivan and I.

"Those are our twin boys. Our first born of the two, Aleksandr "Alec" Ian Belikov and our second born son of the two, Ivan Mason Belikov, in memory of Mason Ashford and Ivan Zeklos. The boys are both three years old now. Ivan was Dimitri's friend – and someone he considered a brother. Like I did and still do for Mason and would like to do for you, consider you a brother I mean. He was also an old charge of Dimitri's that was killed when Dimitri was away on vacation." I said coming up behind him, making him jump when I started to talk.

"What do you mean by 'our two boy's'?" he asked in confusion. "You can't mean that their father is Dimitri. That's impossible." There was a look of disbelief on his face.

"No, it isn't. Rare,yes, but not impossible. When I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't believe it and neither could Dimitri. We didn't know how it happened. At the time, we figured maybe it happened because I was shadow kissed. Maybe it happened because Dimitri was turned then turned back, maybe it because of both of those reasons, or it could've happened for a completely different reason. But to tell you the truth we didn't care. We were just so happy that we could have a family together. Another good thing we found out about this? Was not only were we having _a_ baby together, we were having twins." I paused telling him my earlier thoughts, letting this all sink in. When it did he gestured for me to continue.

"Two wonderful miracles for the price of one wonderful miracle. After they were born, we found two more Dhampir couples who had a couple of kids that were biologically both of theirs. And the thing that made it even better? The couples weren't Shadow kissed at all in their lives or turned and then turned back from being Strigoi. It was later that we found out that it is possible but much harder for two Dhampirs to procreate. Their kids turn out to be Dhampirs as well. I'm glad that it's possible. Ever since we found them, more and more have come out of the wood-work. When this happened Lissa made the Dhampir and Moroi doctors keep a record for future generations." I concluded. I watched as his look of disbelief slowly but surely turned into a look of shock and awe.

"How about that walk now? It's almost time to pick up Ivan and Alec anyways. You can come along with me and meet them if you like. I'm sure that they would love to meet their Uncle Adrian. They've heard a lot about you. We can catch up on the way there, too." I told him whilst going to the door and opening it. Once we left and I locked the door, we made our way to the daycare where the kids were.

On our way we laughed and joked about old times, but I still couldn't help but wonder again: What might have been if Tasha hadn't killed Queen Tatiana three years ago.

I know few things for sure.

One, I wouldn't have a wonderful husband in Dimitri and I wouldn't have been as close to him and his family as I am today. Two, I wouldn't be as close to my mother and father as I am today. They took the news of me and Dimitri better over time. And when they found out they were having grandchildren, we grew even closer together.

And finally, I wouldn't know and have my beautiful children Ivan and Alec.

Being with Adrian like this again is wonderful. I just hope he still doesn't blame me still for what happened.

Arriving at the group that they go to, I was brought to a stop when I heard a chorus of "MOMMY!"

Looking over to my left, I saw my two little ones, my Ivan and Alec.

"Come here you two!" I called over to them, kneeling down at their level. As soon as the words left my lips, they were running at top speed to over to me and were in my arms.

–**Adrian's Point Of View–**

Rose and I were walking to pick up her kids and talking about old memories. I was comfortable being with her like this. I couldn't help but notice the difference from how it used to be between us. Before I left, walking like this used to be awkward and tension filled compared to now.

When we arrived at the group, I heard two little voices yell in the chorus of "MOMMY!"

Looking over to the left, I saw the two boys who were in the pictures at Rose's place. You could tell they were Rose and Dimitri's kids just by looking at them. They were the perfect mixture of both of their parents.

"Come here you two!" She called over to them kneeling down at their level. As soon as she said that they were running as fast as their little legs would carry them and were soon in their mother's arms. Picking them and spinning them around, you could tell she was happy with her life.

After placing them back on the ground, Rose's cell phone went off. After answering it, "Belikov." I didn't really pay attention her conversation. Instead I was looking curiously at her boys.

Kneeling down to their level myself, I held out my hand for them to shake.

"Hello, I'm Adrian Ivashkov. What are your names?" I asked them.

They just stared at me then looked at Rose, as if asking for permission, which she gave them with a nod.

"I'm Alec Belikov this is my little brother Ivan." Alec told me whilst pointing to his little brother; you can tell he looks more like Rose.

"I can introduce myself, Alec!" Ivan said to his older brother. This twin looks more like Dimitri. Turning back to me he continued. "I'm Ivan Mason Belikov, son of Guardians Dimitri and Rose Belikov," he said proudly, definitely proud of his parents.

You can tell that they are very aware for three year olds by their answers and the way they interact with each other.

–**Rose's Point Of View–**

After spinning my boy around, my phone went off.

"Belikov." I answered.

"Roza, is that anyway to answer the phone?" asked my badass Russian in Russian.

"You're one to talk. You answer the phone the same way," I countered, as well in Russian.

Ahh, Russian. At least I can understand and speak it now.

"True," he said. "Anyway I just called to tell you that Adrian was spotted at court. I just thought I would warn you if you didn't want to see him."

"Well you're about…" I paused and looked at my watch. "An hour late on that. Adrian stopped by the house an hour ago and we talked, then went and picked up the kids with me which is where I'm at now. How much longer till you get home? I want to know so I can have dinner ready. It is your birthday after all." I asked. And I have the perfect birthday gift. I was getting sick and tired of hiding it.

Yes, I can cook. Two years ago I learned how to, after going to Russia and having the twins, Dimitri's mother taught me along with some cooking lessons.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours. You should invite Adrian and his fiancé over as well. You should know also that Lissa, Christian and Eddie are coming over."

"Alright." Looking over to Ivan and Alec, I saw Adrian introduce himself and them looking me as if permission to do the same. With a nod, they did. I was extremely happy to hear what Ivan had to say. "Well, I'll see you at home then. Love you."

"Love you, too." He said before he hung up.

Switching back to English, I invited Adrian and his fiancé over for dinner. While we were out I went to the store for dinner and we picked up Ever Conta, Adrian's fiancé, from their apartment before heading home.

Lissa, Sparky, and Eddie arrived an hour later to mingle with Ever and Adrian. Two hours later exactly, with dinner just finishing up, Dimitri arrived home.

With the table set and food dished out, we ate while continuing our trips down memory lane. It felt as the fight between Adrian and I from three years ago never happened.

Dimitri went to put Alec and Ivan to bed while I showed Adrian the door, telling him I would be up in a minute and that I have something to give to him. Adrian was about to leave the house when he turned around and spoke to me."You know I'm happy for you. I'm glad things between you and Dimitri have turned out so great. I can see what you meant by those words that you said to me three years ago. I can also finally forgive you." He turned around a left before I had a chance to even respond.

With a smile on my face, I closed the door and went to help Dimitri with the boys.

Once bathed, dressed for bed, and sound asleep, I decided to give Dimitri his birthday gift. When I came downstairs in pajamas with his present, I joined Dimitri on the couch.

"Happy birthday," I said again, giving him the box.

With a confused glance at me, he opened the box and was confused until he found the test that was inside. I swear it was Christmas morning for him.

With a huge smile on his face, he looked me. "Really?"

"Really. Two months," I confirmed with huge smile of my own on my face.

Putting the test in the box and the box on the table, he got up off the couch bringing me with him and spun me around.

He yelled, not loud to wake the boys, in complete joy. "Were going have another baby!" Once he stopped, he gave me a kiss filled with nothing but love and joy. Breaking the kiss and putting his forehead against mine, he whispered against my lips."Thank you, Roza. This is the best present you could give me beside you being my wife, which you already are." Then he kissed me again.

–**Adrian's Point Of View–**

After three years of meeting Ever and coming back, I believe I can finally and fully forgive Rose. She is completely happy with her life. She has a great job and friends, a wonderful husband in Dimitri, two wonderful children in Ivan and Alec.

Arriving back at mine and Ever's apartment, I believed those words Rose said to me three years ago.

Opening the door, Ever and I decided to go straight to bed. Once there with Ever snuggled into my side and my arm wrapped protectively around her she broke the silence. "Adrian, I need to tell you something."

"What, sweetheart?" I said looking down at her.

"I'm pregnant," She said looking up and into my eyes.

"Really?" I said mouth hanging open and looking at her in awe.

"Yes."

Bending my neck down, I kissed her with nothing but complete joy and love for her. I was finally completely happy. I finally have everything I could ever want.

**–Both Point of Views–**

Rose -: I can finally stop wondering What Might Have Been.  
>Adrian: I can finally stop wondering What Might Have Been.<p>

*****The End*****


End file.
